Club
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: There's just one club that Elliot and Olivia haven't joined... the mile high one. M! One-shot! Happy 2 year anniversary to me!


**Please review! Happy two year anniversary to me!**

Elliot scrunched up his eyes and tried moving the magazine he was holding. His eyes couldn't read the words and it was bugging him. He hated wearing his glasses and really didn't feel like getting them from his bag above him. He and Olivia had just finished up an undercover operation that took them to Las Vegas. She had to be a stripper at the club in this leather outfit that made Elliot lose focus, but she had her eyes peeled and was able to point the guy out to him. They handed him over to the local police there since most of his victims came from there.

Groaning in frustration, he closed the magazine and put back where he found it. He looked over at Olivia to find her shifting uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

"Well, we went straight from the club to the station. We were only at the hotel a couple of minutes to get our stuff. I didn't have time to change." Olivia explained trying not to blurt out the real reason she was uncomfortable.

"You are still wearing that leather outfit?" Elliot asked wide eyed.

Olivia rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Yeah and it's not making this ride any easier. Leather does not breathe. I'm dying in this thing."

Elliot paused. "Well, do you wanna get out of it?"

"Yeah." Olivia said in a whiny voice that made him chuckle.

"Go to the bathroom, I'll be there in a minute." Elliot said pointing to the back. Olivia raised an eyebrow, but did as she was told. She opened the door to the bathroom and was surprised to find it bigger than she expected. Locking the door, she turned back to the counter and peeled off her sweater, shoes, and jeans before looking at the leather outfit. It was basically a leather bra with a zipper that had two straps in front and two straps in back that connected it to the leather panties. The panties also had a zipper in the front and went an inch above her belly button, leaving a small slice of skin showing.

The problem was that the outfit kept sticking to her. She had been sweating like crazy since she had to do her dance and now the leather was like a second layer of her skin. She nearly jumped when their was a knock on the door. "Liv, sweetie, are you feeling better?" It was Elliot. She unlocked the door and let him in.

"Sweetie?" Olivia asked him crossing her arms over her chest.

"I had to figure out how to come in here without people thinking we were having sex. I figured that I could just say you got sick because you're pregnant." Elliot stated shrugging his shoulders.

Olivia rolled her eyes and stared at him for a moment. "So, what's your big plan?"

Elliot pointed to her outfit. "I plan on hiding that once you get it off."

"That's the problem. This thing is sticking to me because I've been sweating."

"Well, then let me help you take it off." Elliot said going for the zipper on the top.

Olivia slapped his hand away. "No, you are not helping. I am naked under here. This thing will come off if I start really sweating. It will just slide off then. Then, you can hide it where ever you want to."

Elliot rolled his eyes. "So, how are you going to get enough sweat to get that thing off. Have you even tried unzipping the zippers yet?"

"No, because you said you were coming in here in a minute." Olivia said looking down at the outfit.

"Well, undo the zippers." Elliot said going for one of them.

Olivia slapped his hand away again. "Stop trying to undress me. I just want to get out of this thing."

Elliot nodded his head and thought of something, but knew he couldn't bring it up without getting punched in the gut. "Well, how do you suggest you get out of this?"

Olivia whined. "I don't know."

Elliot paused. "Do you trust me?"

"Completely." Olivia nodded without hesitation.

"Okay, then just let me do this for you. If you don't want to, we don't have to, but you said sweat and... other than working out, I only know one other thing that makes someone sweat." Elliot said looking straight into her eyes.

Olivia's eyes widened slightly. "Are you serious? You are suggesting that?"

Elliot nodded once and cringed. "Just, don't hit me in the face."

Olivia sighed shaking her head. "Okay... are you drunk?" Elliot shook his head. "And, you're sure?" He nodded again. "Okay, because I am desperate to get this thing off, we will do this once. After that, we will go back to what we were before."

"Okay, just one question." Elliot said before Olivia raised her eyebrow. "How do we do this if you're stuck in that? I have an idea, but you aren't going to like it."

Olivia stared at him for a moment. "What is it?"

Elliot held up his nail clipper, showing her the little part that cleaned your nails. "You really have to trust me."

"Are you crazy? You are not going down there with something that sharp." Olivia said shaking her head.

"How else am I supposed to get in there?" Elliot asked with raised eyebrows. Olivia whined and nodded her head before sitting up on the counter, spreading her legs. "Wider." Elliot said rolling his eyes.

"That word just rolls off your tongue." Olivia said sarcastically.

Elliot stood back up from his kneeling position between her legs. "Fine, I won't help you."

Olivia grabbed his arm. "No, no, no, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just please help me."

Elliot smirked before kneeling back down between her legs. "Tell me if I get you." He said before pressing the tool into the leather covering her core, slowly adding pressure until he broke through the material. "How did you even get stuck in this if you got it on just fine?"

"It was a size to small to begin with." Olivia stated before feeling the pressure being added. She felt it against her clit and bit her lip, trying not to moan. "I have an idea. Why don't you just cut me out of this thing?"

"That could work to. I'll have you stand up when I'm done here." Elliot said motioning to his handy work. "Actually, I can cut you out from the side. Stand up." Olivia stood up and turned so that Elliot could cut the leather from the side. Her eyes widened when she realized that he had never seen her tattoo and it was on her hip bone. "El, you gotta promise you won't look."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. "You just agreed to have sex with me to get this outfit off. Now, I can't look at you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's just... I have a tattoo that you haven't seen and-" She didn't get the next words out because Elliot tore the thing open, turning her on immensely. He literally tore leather to see her tattoo. Her breathing stopped when his fingers traced the outline of her tattoo. "When did you get this?"

"When I was in Oregon." Olivia whispered looking down at him. Goosebumps formed on her skin as his fingers continued to touch the ink. "Do you know what it is?"

"It's the day we met." Elliot breathed looking at the numbers. "Why did you get this?"

Olivia shrugged. "I missed you."

Elliot grinned and stood up to be face level with her. "I have a tattoo of my own. I had to hide it because of Kathy, but I got it when you came back." He took off his shoe and showed her the bottom of his foot.

"Oh my God!" Olivia chuckled seeing the words _Olivia's Kidney Donor_ written in green ink. "Where would've you put it if not for Kathy?"

Elliot pointed to his stomach, to the left of his belly button. "Here." Olivia smiled up at him as he grinned down at her. He wrapped his arms around him when she hugged him tightly. He kissed her head and found himself kissing down her cheek, across her jaw, and to her lips.

Olivia moaned as his tongue rubbed against her own. "Wait, this isn't right." She breathed before he stopped kissing her neck. He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Don't you think that we owe it to ourselves to make our first time better than an airplane bathroom?"

Elliot smirked at her. "You love me." He stated. Olivia's eyes widened. "Don't deny it. You love me. If you didn't, you would want to do it right here right now. Now, I want our first time to be special too, especially since you mean more to me than anything in the world. But, this is my logic; what's more special than joining the mile high club for our first time when neither of us are apart of that club."

"I like your logic." Olivia nodded before kissing him again, cupping his face in her hands.

"Good." Elliot grinned against her lips before his hands made their way to the top zipper and pulled it down. He groaned unveiling the newly exposed skin as he pulled the leather outfit from her body. He lifted her up onto the counter as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt. His lips moved down to her neck when she finally got the shirt completely unbuttoned.

Olivia ran her hands up his chest before going for his belt buckle. She worked the zipper down before pushing them down enough to uncover the bulge still confined in his boxers. Elliot felt her fingers in the hair of his happy trail and groaned into her neck. She wrapped her index finger around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down slowly, uncovering his hard on that was standing at attention. "Oh God!"

Elliot smiled and kissed her lips again before gasping. Her hand wrapped around him and guided him to her entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked before kissing her hard.

"Yeah." Olivia breathed between kisses. She moaned softly when she felt his tip enter her. "Mmmm, Elliot."

"That's it baby. Just relax." Elliot whispered as he continued to push into her. He felt her tense a little before willing herself to relax. He kissed down her neck slowly, letting his teeth graze each patch of skin he wrapped his lips around.

Olivia felt the warmth radiating throughout her torso as the pressure built at her spine. Her left hand gripping at the skin at the nape of his neck. Her right hand wrapped around his bicep, her nails digging into his flesh. "Elliot." She breathed. "El! Elliot!"

* * *

"What?" Elliot asked, his head jerking. Olivia chuckled at him standing in front of him. She was wearing her slacks and sweater that he had dreamed about. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night? We have to board our plane."

Elliot looked around and saw that he had fallen asleep while they were waiting for their plane. He ran a hand down his face and looked back at her, catching a glimpse of the black leather under her sweater. She was leaning over to look at him eye level, giving him an easy view to her cleavage. "Uh, I guess not." He swallowed hard when she smirked and stood up. "Let's get going." He stood up quickly, grabbing his carry on, before putting his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the gate as quickly as possible.

**Please review! Love you guys! Two years today!**


End file.
